Preguntas para las PPGZ y los RRBZ
by bellota-PPG-RRB
Summary: El programa preguntas, retos y besos presentan a las PPGZ y los RRBZ con su conductora Jesha, sera que se enamoraran, podria haber besos y uno que otro invitado ... BUENO SI QUIEREN SABERLO LEANLO Y SI NO QUIEREN IGUAL LEANLO LES ENCANTARA ATT:Jesha


Hola a todos bueno este es mi segundo fic el primero se llama "El intercambio" asi que, si le gusta este lean mi otro fic bueno los leyendo chaitooo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen

Jesha: hola a todos bienvenidos al programa retos, preguntas y besos

Publico: *gritando y aplaudiendo*

Jesha: con ustedes las PPGZ y los RRBZ

*refletcor los ulimino*

PPGZ: hola a todos *confundidas*

RRBZ: hola fans

Fans. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Fans 1: brick tienes novia

Fans 2: butch hasme tu novia

Fans 3: boomer eres lindo

Jesha: haber cálmense, chicos y chica saben a que han venido aca

PPGZ y RRBZ: no

Jesha: los e invitado al programa *señalando al publico*

Publico: *gritando* RETOS, PREGUNTAS Y BESOS

Buttercup: besos no dime que no Jesha

Jesha: lo lamento pero asi es

Butch: yo se que me deceas verdecita

Buttercup: ni lo sueñes idiota

Blossom: bueno vamos a comenzar

Jesha: si claro blossom, haber comenzemos *entregándome una hoja con retos y preguntas*

Jesha: bueno comenzamos el primer reto es para las PPGZ

PPGZ: porque nosotras *llorando tipo anime*

Jesha: les toca cantar una canción cada una para Brick, Boomer y Butch

PPGZ: queeeeeeeeee

RRBZ: estamos esperando nuestras canciones

PPGZ: ahí esta bien *corriendo al camerino*

Jesha: primero la de brick

Blossom salio vestida como la cantante y sus hermanas como las acompañantes

MR. SAXO BEAT

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

He makes me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Dancing sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

He makes me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Dancing sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

OOOH OH YEAH  
mmmm…yeah  
mmmm…yeah  
mmmm…yeah(x4)

Saxo Beat  
mira a brick le sonrie  
Hey, sexy boy,  
Set me free,  
Dont be so shy,  
Play with me

My dirty boy,  
Cant you see,  
That you belong,  
Next to me

Hey, sexy boy,  
Set me free,  
Dont be so shy,  
Play with me

My dirty boy ,  
Can't you see,  
You are the one  
To meee…

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

He makes me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Dancing sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

OOOH OH YEAH  
mmmm…yeah  
mmmm…yeah  
mmmm…yeah(x4)

mmmm…yeah  
mmmm…yeah  
mmmm…yeah

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

Mr. Saxo beat

He makes me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Dancing sweet,  
Make me move like a freek

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Down down…

Mr. Saxo beat

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Down down…

Jesha: esta bonita que tal brick

Brick: estaba paralizado por lo que Blossom le dijo *acintio con la cabeza*

Jesha: bueno chicas ha cambiarse, ahora le toca a boomer

PPGZ: esta bien *iyendose a cambiar*

Blossom: espérate un ratito

Buttercup y Bubbles: que

Blossom: tengo que hacer algo *caminando donde brick*

Brick: que haces siendo cayado por blossom

Blossom: le susurra en el oído siempre te ame y le da un beso en la boca

Brick: paralizado por lo que hizo Blossom

Buttercup y bubbles: ya terminaste

Blossom: si vamos *iyendose a cambiar con sus hermanas*

Después de unos minutos salio bubbles como la cantante y sus hermanas salieron con una blusa de tiras, una faldita y unas botas de su color

UN AÑO SIN VER LLOVER

Uuuuuuuu… uuuuuu…

Di que sientes cuando pienso en ti  
Una y otra vez  
Cada instante que no estés junto a mí  
Mi mundo está al revés  
Camino en un desierto cuando tú te vas  
No sé si es un espejismo te siento tan real  
Baby …

Coro:  
Quiero volverte a ver para calmar mi ser  
Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover  
Si escapas otra vez no sobreviviré  
Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver lloveeeeeeeer  
Ohohoho… (Ohohoho)

Contando estrellas oigo en mi mente tu vos  
Oyes tú la mía  
Mi corazón está sufriendo la soledad  
Soy un desorden  
Camino en hojas secas si no estás aquí  
Y mi vida  
Regresa que en un diluvio llorare por ti  
Ohohoho baby...

Coro:  
Quiero volverte a ver para calmar mi ser  
Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover  
Si escapas otra vez no sobreviviré  
Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver lloveeeeeeeer  
Ohohoho… (Ohohoho)

Mira a boomer le sonrie

Regresa aquí abrázame  
Soy un desierto sin tu querer  
Vuelve pronto a mi  
No seas así  
Porque un día sin ti es como:

Un año sin ver lloveeeeeerrr  
Quiero volverte a ver para calmar mi ser  
Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver llover  
Si escapas otra vez no sobreviviré  
Un día sin ti es como un año sin ver lloveeeeeeeer  
Ohohoho… (Ohohoho)

Jesha: muy bien

Boomer: bravo *apaudiendo* te amo bubbles reaciona *se tapa la boca

Bubbles: jijij

Jesha: bueno chicas a cambiarse, ahora le toca a butch

PPGZ: si *iyendose al camerino*

Minutos después salio Buttercup como la cantante y sus hermanas con los instrumentos

FALLING DOWN

Uh oh (x9)  
You walk and talk like you some  
New sensation  
You move in circles you don't need  
An invitation  
You spend you money you cant  
Get no satisfaction  
You play if right so you can get the  
Right reaction

It wont be long my darling  
Pick up the phone nobodies on it!  
Where are your friends now baby?  
Hol are the ones supposed to be  
There for…

You(you)  
When your falling down the world slarls  
Spinning now  
You(you)  
When your falling down no its not all  
About  
You(you)  
When your falling down you  
Know i´ll be around  
When your falling down  
(When your falling down)

Looks out of place when you look  
Into the mirror  
The truth is buried but the lies are  
Getting clearer  
Your eyes are lixed your  
Smile is so elastic

You gave me roses  
But theyre all just  
Made of plastic

It wont be long my darling  
Pick up the phone nobodies on it!  
Where are your friends now baby?  
Hol are the ones supposed to be  
There for…

You(you)  
When your falling down the world slarls  
Spinning now  
You(you)  
When your falling down no its not all  
About  
You(you)  
When your falling down you  
Know i´ll be around  
When your falling down  
(When your falling down)

Smile for the camera everybodys  
Looking at you  
Smile for the camera if your heart  
If full of pressure  
Smile for the camera  
(camera camera)  
Smile for the camera  
Its gonna catch ya

Ahh ah ah (x2)  
You(you)  
Ahh ah ah  
You(you)  
You  
You  
When your falling down the world starts swmming  
Now  
You (you)  
When your falling down no its not about  
You  
(you)

When your falling down you know  
I´ll be around  
When your falling down (When your falling down)  
Smile for the caamera everybodys  
Looking at you  
Smile for the camera if your heart  
Is under pressure

Jesha: bueno con esta cancion nos vamos chao

Butch: dejen comentarios


End file.
